Demon Dad
by Taiski
Summary: We all have demons we must overcome. And those we put before ourselves. Follow a new hero as he fights to protect his five children and to conquer his various demons, both current and past. Maybe a certain wall-crawler and his friends can help this man become the hero his kids know he really is. Rating subject to change.
1. 1: New Face In Friendly Neighborhood

**_Tai: "So…this is different, isn't it. I mean I know what you guys must be thinking. 'Don't you have other stories to work on; ones based on better-made franchises and not some mediocre pander fest?' Well, first off my dear readers, I am impressed. I must say that is quite the vocabulary you have. You were at the top of your English classes, weren't you? Ok, I'm just striking up some banter with you guys._**

 ** _In all seriousness, I think that Ultimate Spider-Man is under-appreciated as a series. Sure it might not be as well written as Spectacular Spider-Man or Spider-Man: The Animated Series, but the show has this charm to it. And I am impressed with how the writers are able to pull concepts and characters from the comics and use them in their own story telling. The show is just fun and you shouldn't try to see it as more then that. Now on with the story."_**

Text Key:

"Text"= Normal speech.

 **TEXT** = Actions/Sound Effects.

 **Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Ultimate Spider-Man. Ownership of Ultimate Spider-man belongs to Disney, Disney XD, Marvel Animation, Stan Lee, and Steve Ditko. Taiski only owns the Ocs in this story and the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Ultimate Spider-Man: The Demon Dad**

 **Chapter 1:** A _New Face In This Friendly Neighborhood_

Third Person P.O.V.

On a normal night in the city of New York, we find our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man swinging across the skyline. The web-head had recently became a (reserve) member of the Avengers, started a New Warriors Initiative for S.H.I.E.L.D., dimension hopped after his arch nemesis, the Goblin, and teamed up with alternate versions of himself. Now the wall-crawler was back in his normal, peaceful New York City.

 **KA-BOOM!**

Ok…maybe peaceful wasn't the proper word to describe the Big Apple. This city has more super-villains then the sewer has rats. Case in point, the quartet of criminals robbing a small jewelry store on the corner, the wannabe construction workers gone evil, the Wrecking Crew. Our friendly Webster wasted no time swinging in to save the day.

"Hey guys, I'm sure your lady friends wouldn't think any less of you if you just got them flowers.' He quipped as he landed atop a turned over car. Bulldozer charged Spider-Man, jumped swiftly to evade the charge, webbing the armored wrecker's stolen bag of jewelry out of his hands mid-leap. Before Spider-Man could react, Thunderball's chained ball rocketed at the spider, knocking him into the air.

"Hey webs," a familiar voice called, "need a lift?" Nova intercepted Spidey's flight path and grabbed him by the arm. Spider-Man smiled beneath his mask as Nova threw him towards Piledriver, delivering a hard kick to the blonde bozo's face. Power Man and Iron Fist appeared from an alley and struck Bulldozer into the opposite wall, who was distracted by Nova's sudden save. As the chromed wrecker got back to his feet, White Tiger's claws racked across his back, distracting him further and allowing Iron Fist to provide a palm strike to Bulldozer's chest.

"Why don't you go check on you're buddy," Power Man suggested to Thunderball before throwing him into the unsuspecting Piledriver, who had been preoccupied with both Spider-Man and Nova's double assault to notice Thunderball flying at him. The chain-wielding wrecker collided with his golden haired comrade hard, sending them both into the now unconscious Bulldozer. The team was about to celebrate, until they noticed one member was missing.

"Where's Wreck-" White Tiger's question was interrupted by sudden appearance of Wrecker, who came flying in from the west street, from which he attempted to make his escape. "Whoa!" Spidey exclaimed, "I think he might of beat your record, bucket head." Nova frowned in response. "Yeah right, Webs," he said, "there's no way that's happening."

Wrecker shakily got to his feet, only to find Spider-Man's team now surrounded him. The Wrecking Crew's leader readied his crowbar to fight off the teenage heroes, but a figure suddenly appeared between the crook and the five teens with a near silent buzzing sound.

The figure appeared to be in his early thirties, wearing a black hoodie that cast a shadow over the top half of his face, say for a few locks of bright orange hair peeking past the hood's shade, dark grey construction gloves, and dark red windpants. He had golden eyes faintly shined in the combined darkness of the night and his hood, his nose and mouth covered by a dark grey bandana.

"You punk! I teach you to mess with me!" Wrecker screamed in anger as he charged the new figure. Said figure rolled his shoulders before he held his left fist in front of the face at eye level, his right fist held beside his chin, and stood with his legs shoulder-width apart and both feet parallel. When Wrecker swung his crowbar at the mysterious newcomer, he did nothing to avoid the attack.

"Are you crazy?" Spider-Man shouted, "Move!" But the figure didn't move, Wrecker's crowbar making contact with his head. And it did nothing, the impact only causing the unbreakable metal bar to vibrate violently, ultimately flying out of Wrecker's hand and imbedding itself into the sidewalk.

"What the?" Wrecker started to say before the newcomer delivered a solid left jab to his gut. Wrecker buckled down in response, only for his face to be stuck by a strong right uppercut lifting him into the air. But before Wrecker could gain much altitude, the newcomer grabbed him by the ankle and slammed him into the pavement. Then Wrecker was lifted and slammed again into the pavement. The new figure grabbed Wrecker by his face and lifted him to his feet, before throwing him into the beaten heap of the Wrecking Crew members, just barely missing Power Man who moved slightly to his left to avoid being knocked into the pile with the now unconscious Wrecker.

"Whoa," Nova breathed, "you don't mess around, do you?" The new figure glanced to Nova, then to Spider-Man. He proceeded to approach the webslinger and reached into the pocket of his hoodie. He swiftly pulled something from the pocket and held it to Spider-Man, who jumped slightly at the speed the figure's hand moved.

"Uh…what?" Spidey managed to say as he looked down to the figure's hand. What the figure pulled out was a picture of Spider-Man, cut from a Daily Bugle newspaper, and an ink pen. The pen had a company logo on the side: Supay Hills Funeral Homes.

"Whoa, you guys seeing this?" Spider-Man asked aloud to his teammates, "This guy's a fan." White Tiger groaned. "This is just what we need," she said, "another boost to Webs' ego." "We're never gonna hear the end of this." Nova complained.

"Be careful mystery man, you might have caused a months worth of bragging." Power Man stated plainly. Iron Fist nodded in agreement. "Vanity and pride are different things," he mused, "though the words are often used synonymously."

The figure's eyes momentarily flickered a darker gold. "It's not for me," he said in a distorted voice, surprising the team, "it's…for my son." The team was silent for a moment. Spider-Man, characteristically, was the one to break it.

"Alright then," he said, taking the paper and pen, "what's the little guy's name?" The figure hesitated, and then spoke. "Ste-Stevie. It's for his birthday." Spider-Man smiled and signed the picture before hand them both to the newcomer. "Here you go…" Webs paused, "What's your name anyway?"

The figure gulped. "My…name is," he paused, then looked to his hand and continued, "Supay. Supay the Fanged." The now christen Supay wasted no time, and teleported away with that faint buzzing sound he arrived with, leaving a faint puff of smoke in his place.

* * *

 ** _Tai: "Ok. First chapter is done. You have no idea how long it took me to write this, I mean I had to rewrite parts at least two times each. But, I digress. This chapter is mainly exists to set up the story to come. You'll be seeing more of Supay the Fanged, as well as be meeting new characters in the next chapter._**

 ** _Before I go, I would just want to give a big shout out to my buddy Noble Six, for inspiring me to make this story, and for supporting me during the writing process. I encourage you to check out his Ultimate Spider-Man story: Trials of the Predator. It's a good read, you won't regret it. See you guys later."_**

 **Read, Review, Etc.**


	2. 2: Mundane Calm Before

**_Tai: "Well. This is a surprise, isn't it? Two chapters published in the span of a month (sort of). Anyway, enjoy the chapter."_**

Text Key:

"Text"= Normal speech.

'Text'= Thoughts.

 **Text** = Dark Voice.

 **TEXT** = Actions/Sound Effects.

\\\\\\\= Scene Break.

 **Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Ultimate Spider-Man. Ownership of Ultimate Spider-man belongs to Disney, Disney XD, Marvel Animation, Stan Lee, and Steve Ditko. Taiski only owns the Ocs in this story and the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Ultimate Spider-Man: The Demon Dad**

 **Chapter 2:** Mundane Calm Before

First Person P.O.V.

A flash of light. The warmth of the morning sun. The image of a happy family. The sound of laughter. The smell of freshly baked cookies. A blur of motion. The fiery crash. The portrait of dead bodies. The resonance of agonizing screams. The reek of untouched blood. Another flash of light. A white vial and illuminating gold eyes. That shrill roar of laughter.

 **Strength is the wire between survival and disaster.** An inhuman voice murmured. **I may have use of someone like you.**

Third Person P.O.V.

He awoke in a cold sweat, a deep gasp escaping his lips. He quickly absorbed his surroundings, panic in his chest. When he saw he was in his quiet room, the panic died down. 'It was only a dream,' he mused to himself, 'A dream of that dark day, a grim reminder.' His hand moved to his chest, right over his left ribcage. It was still there, the scar he gained that day. Faded, but still it was there.

 **BEEP BEEP**

The sound of his alarm broke him from his thoughts. It read 6:30 AM. He was going to be late for work! He threw the covers off and made a break for the shower.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He struggled to put his pants on as he moved into the kitchen of his small apartment, without waking the one other occupant still sleeping. The other four were already at the table, three finishing their breakfast and the fourth putting the cookware into the sink. The boy of the day was the first to notice the new entry. A smile flashing on his young fair tanned face, his coal black eyes shining with life.

"Dad!" he exclaimed, before covering his mouth swiftly. The others in the kitchen were still and silent, but no cries were heard from the other room. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, the person at the sink glaring at the curly haired boy at the table.

"It is alright, Laura," our single parent interjected before the red head could raise her voice towards her younger brother, "you can't blame Stevie for being so excited. You only turn six once." Stevie beamed a bright smile towards his father, who smiled back. Then the second oldest child spoke up, her nut-brown eyes radiating annoyance behind her chocolate brown hair.

"Dad, shouldn't you be somewhere?" she deadpanned. Said father's eyes widened with the realization. He picked up his toast from the table and made his way to the door. The door opened before he could react, and he fell on his but. His kids stood in alarm, trying to see of he was ok.

"Oh my god, Sigurd!" A new voice spoke in alarm, "I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Sigurd gripped his head and silently groaned. Looking up, he saw the owner of the new voice. "Cosmos." He mumbled with the slightest irritation. Cosmos Linford, Sigurd's neighbor, was a short and petite woman, with sapphire eyes and black neck-length hair. Although she was in her late twenties, Cosmos could pass for a late age teen. She looked down at Sigurd, who was still siting on the floor.

"Reginald will have your head if you're late," she said smugly. Sigurd's glare intensified. He got to his feet and passed Cosmos, exiting the apartment. "I'll see you guys after school," he called back, "I hope you're ready for the best party, Stevie!"

A small smile grew on Cosmos' face as she and the kids watched Sigurd pull out of the parking lot and onto the road. She felt eyes on her and turned to see the second oldest child looking at her with a funny look in her eye. Almost as if she knew something Cosmos didn't.

"And why, Sara," Cosmos asked, "Are you giving me that look?" Stevie, Emma, and Laura made their way to Cosmos' car, but Sara had stayed behind with Cosmos. And she was giving Cosmos this choice look it made Cosmos so mad. But, Cosmos wouldn't let the anger cloud her judgment she had promised Sigurd she would get the kids to school and look after Fin today. Sara shrugged her shoulders; she seemed to be disappointed that Cosmos couldn't understand what was so obvious to her.

"Nothing," the ten year old sighed, "we going or not?" Cosmos gritted her teeth. This girl, acting so smart. "I hear another crack like that," Cosmos warned, "and you will walk to school young lady." Sara didn't seem fazed, but she also didn't talk back. Both she and Cosmos entered the car, and Cosmos turned the keys.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"And what excuse do you have this time!?" Reginald shouted. Sigurd pinched the bridge of his nose. He could not deal with this right now. His, unofficial, boss seemed to be going out of his way just to torment Sigurd all week. And Sigurd's buddy Ivan wasn't around to bail him out, not since the wedding. Sigurd was happy for Ivan, but at the moment that cue ball's help was very much needed.

"Get off your high horse, Reg," Sigurd barked back, "Stevie's turning six today, and I want to get this bullshit done before the turn of his eighteenth birthday!" Since the construction site's real boss, Benjamin, was away dealing with some business stuff Sigurd couldn't be bothered to understand, Reginald had been put 'in charge' until Ben's return. And the whole thing had gone to Reggie's already swelled head. Reginald's eyes softened for a moment, but then hardened again, as he stomped towards Sigurd (you could practically see the steam coming from the redhead's ears). Sigurd dropped the lumber he was carrying and walked to meet Reginald. They were about to throw punches, but the mediator of the construction crew intervened within seconds.

"Ok boys," Kyle said sternly, "we all have places to be. So just drop the macho act and get back to work." Both men glared at their blond coworker, but huffed off without much objection. "You're lucky you have a wife like Mora," Reggie whined irritably, "it's because of people like her I don't deck your perfect teeth in." Kyle just smiled. "I'll be sure too tell her that," he called back to Reggie, "But I must say I had no idea you thought I had perfect teeth." Reggie shot up at that remark. "Don't push me Iseri!" Reggie shouted. Sigurd shook his head before getting back to work.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Reginald was the last one at the site, one downside of being the boss. The sun had set about an hour ago, and everyone else had left already. He turned the key to the gate, locking it up, but it got caught in the lock and Reggie couldn't get the key out. "This is just what I need," Reggie cursed to himself, unaware of the other presence behind him.

The new figure glided down from atop a building, passing behind a parked bus. When he walked out from behind the bus, he had shifted from his caped appearance, now taking one of a priest. He wore the typical cassock of a man of faith, with his light brown hair and short beard trimmed and combed. His left hand adjusted his round glasses over his blue eyes, a bible at his side in his right. He slowly approached Reggie, who was still trying to remove the keys from the gate lock.

This new figure reached forward with his left hand, a faint glow emerging from his palm. Reggie felt the warmth radiating from the golden glow, and turned around to face the source. Only for his face to meet the stranger's shining fingers. Reginald didn't even have a second to scream, as the heat increased on his face. Flashes of memories breezed through Reggie's head, images shuffling over and over, as the newcomer searched the redhead's mind for the desired information. Suddenly, the shuffling images stopped, setting on one subject in particular.

The image of one man, a man with aqua eyes and spiky raven black hair. The stranger removed his hand from Reginald's face, Reginald crumbling to his knees, from the mental filing. In the brown haired man's left hand was a orb of light containing the image of Sigurd, to which he raised his bible parallel to. The book opened on its own, turning a few pages before stopping to reveal a crude ink portrait of an orange haired demon. The image of Sigurd simmered and altered in the presence of the ink demon, image Sigurd's hair shifting from black to orange and his eyes slowly becoming gold.

The priest glared at the new image, and it began to shift again; this time the picture Sigurd's skin became a bone white, and his teeth sharpened into fangs, with two horns emerging from his forehead. The pages in the holy book turned to another page, the image in the bible now of a crescent moon and a rectangle. In the rectangle emerged the roman numerals DCCXV, to which the priest frowned in response to seeing.

The man closed both the bible and his left hand, dropping both hands to his sides. He turned to leave, but stopped to glance at the unconscious form of Reginald, and sighed. He rolled his shoulders, and the cloth on his back began to morph, a mass of ribbon-like tendrils surfacing from his back. They reached to Reggie and moved him to his feet, facing the gate again. The ribbons removed the keys from the lock and placed them into Reggie's hand. The stranger popped his neck, and the ribbons retreated into his back. Checking once more over his shoulder, he walked away muttering to himself until he faded into the shadows of the tall buildings.

Reggie woke up in front of the gate, with the keys in his hands. He blinked a couple of times, trying to overcome a lapse in his memory. He remembered trying to get the keys, which were stuck, out of the gate lock. The keys where in his hand, so he got them out. He shrugged the weird feeling in the back of his head to his lack of sleep. He made his way to his car and pulled out of the parking lot, ready to get some sleep.

First Person P.O.V.

I am getting close. I just need one more piece, and then I can find it, this dark one. It has eluded me for a decade, but no longer. Such impurity should not walk this mortal coil, and I will put an end to its corruption. For i am the Crusader, the hand of God, bane to the wicked. And I will not stop until the Fang is shattered.

* * *

 ** _Tai: "This does not bode well. A man of faith is after our mysterious new hero, who is a father of multiple children. Will the Fang truly shatter, or will the hand of faith be bitten? Find out this and possibly more in the next chapter of whatever story this is. Peace._** ** _"_**

 **Read, Review, Etc.**


	3. 3: The Debrief, The Orders, The Family

**_Tai: "This took longer than I wanted. It was supposed to be out like two days ago, but my stupid computer was being uncooperative. Anyway, on with the chapter."_**

Text Key:

"Text"= Normal speech.

'Text'= Thoughts/Quotations.

 **Text** = Dark Voice.

 **TEXT** = Actions/Sound Effects.

\\\\\\\= Scene Break.

 **Disclaimer: Taiski does not own Ultimate Spider-Man. Ownership of Ultimate Spider-man belongs to Disney, Disney XD, Marvel Animation, Stan Lee, and Steve Ditko. Taiski only owns the Ocs in this story and the plot of this story.**

* * *

 **Ultimate Spider-Man: The Demon Dad**

Chapter 3: The Debrief, The Orders, The Family

Third Person P.O.V.

We cut to a panning shot of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Tricarrier, hovering over the Hudson River. Inside the magnificent work of technology, Commander Nick Fury was debriefing Spider-Man and his team about their encounter with this new hero, Supay the Fanged.

"…and then he teleported away?" Fury concluded, "You didn't try to stop him?" The team was quick to point fingers. "It was Webhead's fault!" Nova accused, "the guy asked for an autograph and then-" Spiderman was equally quick to retort. "Hey, it was for his kid," the web-slinger tried to justify, "And I didn't see you guys do anything!" Fury spoke again before the teenagers started to roughhouse.

"All that aside, we need to learn more about this…Fanged person." The director turned to his left. "Do you have any ideas, Agent Coulson?" he asked the other man. Coulson placed his hand on his chin, pondering before he responded. "Can you identify anything…different, about this character?" Coulson asked the team. Iron Fist, who had been quiet the whole debriefing, spoke up.

"His powers might be mystical in origin," the martial artist spoke with confidence. All eyes in the room fell onto the young man with the bandanna. "Really?" Nova snarked, "And what gave you that idea?" Iron Fist ignored Nova's skepticism, the latter of the two pouting out of the lack of an answer. "Continue Danny," Coulson requested.

Iron Fist nodded. "I could feel a presence radiating from him," he said, "it was faint, almost like he was holding it back, I could sense magic coming from Supay." The room fell silent, Danny's words hanging in the air. "Spider-Man," Fury's voice broke the silence, "take a team of three recruits and locate Doctor Strange. We might need a magic user if things go south."

"Hold on!" Spider-Man interjected, "you're just going to start treating him like an enemy?" Fury's one eye stared at the web-slinger. "If he's a magic user, then he could easily become a liability." The S.H.I.E.L.D director turned to face the computer screens. "You have your assignment agent," Fury said coldly, "I expect you do it."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The bell rang, signaling that the school day was over. The doors opened and a swarm of children dispersed from the building, each making his or her way to the many parked vehicles waiting to take them home. Some of the last to make their way down the stairs were a quartet of familiar faces.

"Come on guys," Stevie exclaimed, barely able to hold his excitement. His three sisters walking slowly behind him, and one of them was visibly annoyed with the birthday boy's enthusiasm. "Chill man," Sara shouted back to her younger brother, "we are going to miss it if we walk."

"He's just eager to get home," said the oldest sister, Laura, "papa said he had a big surprise for Stevie waiting at home." Sara clicked her tongue, finding her sister's blind clinging to their father's words. It was almost like the older redhead had no opinion of her own sometimes. "Whatever you say, Fräulein," Sara teased, "mach schnell and all that." Laura's freckled faced pouted at the teasing, she hated when Sara would make fun of her German accent. It wasn't her fault she was German, and Laura found it infuriatingly rude when her olive-skinned sister would mock her.

Laura turned to vent her anger at the youngest of the four siblings, only to see that Emma had disappeared. Her heartbeat started to skyrocket as she franticly looked all around herself, trying to see if she could spot her lost sibling. Laura almost called to Stevie and Sara, when a mess of raven hair popped mere inches in front of her face. Laura, reasonably, screamed in surprised and fell backward onto her butt. Looking up she saw the missing pale skinned sibling staring back at her, most of her face obstructed by her raven hangs. How Emma didn't bump into something every three steps was a mystery to Laura, but that wasn't the most pressing matter at the moment.

"Emma I swear-" Laura scolding was interrupted by Sara calling to her and Emma from Miss Linford's car. "Miss L says you'll be walking if you don't hurry!" she called, her voice not carrying much concern. The two remaining children jumped into the car, taking their seats alongside their siblings. Laura took the front seat next to Cosmos, as she was the oldest, Emma siting behind her. Stevie had taken the middle seat, or more accurately Sara had pushed him from the right window seat, squishing the birthday boy between his olive older sister and his youngest sister sleeping in her booster seat behind the driver. Fin's light snoring was the only sound heard outside the faint humming of the air conditioner.

Emma rocked her head side to side, the song she heard on TV playing in her head. She leaned close to the window, staring intensely at her translucent reflection cast over the trees and buildings speeding by. That is, until her visage became dark, its eyes a dark violet haze.

 **RETURN**

Emma jumped in surprise, bumping into Sara who spilt her bottled water over her orange shirt. "Emma!" the older sibling exclaimed, "this was my favorite shirt!" Emma bowed her head in frantic apology, but Sara's shouting woke up the sleeping Fin. She began wailing at the top of her little lungs, and the sudden volume change caused Cosmos to almost crash her car. Fortunately, Cosmos was a great driver, and was able to curve off the road and park the car.

She then turned to face the children in the car with her. "Is everyone ok?" she asked with concern in her voice. "I'm ok," Laura replied. Sara groaned, Emma clinging to her big sister's waist as if her life depended on it. Stevie however was over Fin, who was still crying at the top of her lungs.

"It's ok Finny," Stevie hummed, attempting to calm his baby sister down, "it's like the spin cups at the fair. You love those." Stevie's mention of the fair did nothing to quell the beige skinned infant, whose eyes were closed shut as she wailed in fear. Stevie took a moment to think, his now six-year-old brain calculating a new strategy. Not a moment later, and a light bulb switched on.

"Hey Fin," he said, "lookie here!" Stevie then pulled up Fin's favorite stuffed animal, a light purple goat, and held it by its shoulders. "Wahba mahba bahba," Stevie said in a goofy deep voice as he wiggled the goat's forelimbs, "Stop the world, I wanna get off." Stevie poked his head over the goat and blew a small raspberry at Fin with a wink.

Fin started to giggle at the puppet show, blowing a small raspberry of her own in response as she reached for her little goat. Stevie's face lit up in a big grin at Fin's giggles, and he handed his sister her goat. "That's better," he concluded, smile still on his face.

Cosmos was in awe at how well Stevie acted, that boy was wise beyond his years. A warm felling of pride grew in her chest, her gaze not leaving Stevie until Laura pulled her sleeve.

"Are you ok, Miss Linford?" the oldest sibling asked. Cosmos regained her composure; she needed to show she had the situation under control. "I'm fine Laura," Cosmos told her with confidence, "But your father just might beat us to the party if we don't hurry." Turning, Cosmos gave the group of children a mischievous grin. "And we would want that now, am I right?" A collective cry of no was the signal for Cosmos to return to the road, speeding up just enough to get a united squeal of delight from her passengers.

* * *

 ** _Tai: "Wow the story got real fluffy at the end there. I think you guys should check for cavities, just to be safe. I also want to apologize again for the delay in this chapter's release, computer problems and whatnot. You will also have to wait awhile for the next one, for I'm taking a short break from Ultimate Spider-Man so I can focus on updating my other stories. I should get back to this in a month or two, depending on my computer's behavior and other real life stuff. See you next time."_**

 **Read, Review, Etc.**


End file.
